


Clark Had a Little Lamb

by RyanTyler2294



Series: PenPals [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Clark's been out of touch for a while and Bruce isn't sure why.





	Clark Had a Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a few months late but here's another one shot. Yes I am still working on the multichapter last part but it's taking a different turn and I had to restart it so everything makes sense. Until then, enjoy this little piece.

_Dear Clark,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I’m sorry for the recent drop in contact. I’ve been busy with school projects and sport, but I wanted to take the time to talk to you and let you know how I’ve been._

_Spring is here, and the snow finally finished melting. Alfred called the groundskeepers and we’ve been starting to care for the gardens. I attempted to help with the spring cleaning this year but found that I have a dust allergy. I get super splotchy, so I’ve been spending a lot of time outside when Alfred is cleaning. If I could I would go over to Ollie’s or Harvey’s, but their families went on vacation for spring break._

_I’ve been helping some of the landscapers out with tilling soil or raking up leaves. It reminded me of when I went over to your place last summer. It makes me appreciate nature a little more when I see how much goes into making sure plants thrive._

_I also found a cave on the property! It was completely by accident (my foot went through the ground of one of the flower beds). Alfred is having support put underground so the house doesn’t fall through. I’ll show it to you the next time you come over. We can make turn the cave into a clubhouse or something?_

_I’ll send you pictures of the place later. I already have a few things down there and we could run electricity through it. It could be super cool!_

_Can’t wait to hear back from you,_

_Bruce_

The letter sat on Clark’s desk, unopened for quite some time. He’d been having a very hard month and wasn’t up to socializing in any capacity. It had gone on for so long that his parents were worried again. They also knew that this wasn’t something that he would just get over.

“He’s really sensitive,” he could hear Ma saying.

“I just didn’t think it would go on this long,” Pa sighed.

“He didn’t even eat his peach cobbler,” Ma sat down at the table with Pa. “I’ve never seen him this torn up before. I’m not sure what to do.”

Clark tuned them out the best he could. He focused his powers and tried to see if he could find the bleating of a sheep somewhere in town.

Earlier in the season, the sheep on the farm had started to birth. It had been a long week of Clark playing midwife. He only ran into a problem when one of their younger sheep wouldn’t allow its fawn to nurse. She would avoid any form of nurturing.

“This happens sometimes sweety,” Ma told him. “But one of the others will take her on as their own.”

That didn’t happen either. Clark watched for a few hours as it tried to join with the rest of the heard. The other new mothers turned her away. Ma told him he shouldn’t interfere with them and that things would happen naturally. By the time the sun was setting Clark had had enough and brought the little lamb inside with him. Ma and Pa didn’t object.

His day soon became consumed with his lamb. He had to feed her every few hours or so and he kept a bed of blankets next to his bed. That way he was able to tend to her in the middle of the night.

He named her Daisy. She imprinted on him and followed him from one room to the next and around the farm as he did his chores. He had to be careful when picking her up to not hurt her, but other than that it was nice to have a companion around. The only trouble he ran into was during the weekdays. Ma and Pa would be too busy to take the extra time out of their day to feed Daisy so he would have to take her to school with him.

Other students had done something similar in the past. Someone would nurse an injured animal or there was that time someone had a chick that imprinted on them. This would be no different. He filled out the necessary paperwork and if he kept Daisy on a leash. She went to school with him. He even got to leave class five minutes early so he wouldn’t have to navigate crowded hallways with her.

It didn’t help the rumors that had been spread about him. He’d been hoping that would have blown over by now, but in small-town stuff like that tends to stick. But right now, he didn’t care. Daisy wasn’t growing much but was still very dependent. He was lucky the football season was over, so he didn’t have to leave her on the sidelines.

“She’s so cute,” Lana gushed. “I can’t believe her mom rejected her.”

“Is she sick or something?” Pete asked.

“Maybe,” Clark said. “She’s having trouble gaining weight. The vet is going to come by in a few days to check her out and give us an idea of what’s going on.”

“Can I feed her?” Lana asked.

“Only the formula,” Clark took the time to show her how to hold the bottle.

“I also noticed all the girls who have been flocking to you,” Pete nudge Clark. “How’s that been going for you?”

“They want to pet her, but Daisy gets overwhelmed pretty easily,” Clark said. “I have to make sure that only a few of them approach at a time.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Pete sighed but let it go. Lana passed Clark a knowing smile before returning her attention back to Daisy.

“I haven’t paid them much attention. Most of them have ignored me or picked on me since kindergarten. There’s no need to give them a second thought.”

“That’s true,” Pete frowned. “Well, I got to get going. Dad needs my help today. Let me know how her doctor appointment goes.” Pete gave Daisy a pat on the head before heading out.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Lana said. “Maybe she needs a better formula. It’s hard to beat the nutrition she would have gotten from her mother.”

“I know, but the others that were born around the time she was are about twice her weight already.”

“Maybe she’s a runt,” Lana said. “That would be cute. The biggest guy in the school with the smallest lamb following him around.”

“Hopefully,” Clark sighed. He’d also noticed that Daisy had very little energy. She preferred to sleep in the bed Clark had gotten her. Even when he let her out into the field she rather nap.

The doctor confirmed what Clark already knew. Daisy was sick, but he assured Clark that the condition, while it could be fatal, was manageable. As long as she stayed on her medication and a special diet, she would be okay. She had regularly scheduled checkups every month or so to make sure things weren’t getting worse. It was a lot of time spent but it was all worth it. After a week of the medication, she was doing normal sheep things. She took to tugging on her leash when Clark was at school and bleating when she didn’t get her way.

The teachers would give Clark a look, but all he could do was smile. She also took to nudging Clark when she was hungry and nibbling his papers when she wanted attention.

“Really Kent?” Whitney took the time to taunt him.

“I’ll put you right back in that wall,” Clark warned him. It was one thing when they messed with him, but he wouldn’t allow them near Daisy.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You know what I mean.” Daisy let out a bleat as if she was backing Clark up.

She was starting to look healthier and her fleece was growing in thick. Taking care of her was becoming more of a chore as she started to act more like a toddler. She didn’t like when she didn’t have Clark’s attention. She would bleat at him and nuzzle him as he milked the cows, run in front of his feet as he collected eggs, and stomp her hooves while he tried to do homework.

It was exhausting but worthwhile.

She’d gotten to the point where she was old enough to graze. Clark was able to let her out into the fields with the other sheep. When she was busy eating Clark was able to get a few chores done. As she grew more independent she would sunbathe before she went to find him.

Pa suggested letting her rejoin the flock. The first night they left her out she cried at the front door until Clark let her in.

“I guess we have an indoor sheep,” Ma said.

“She’s house trained,” Clark reminded them. “It’s like having a dog.”

Clark got her a bigger bed and a few blankets. When he had to run into town he would take her with him and take a water dish in case they were out long.

But Clark had learned that the good things in life don’t last for him.

He’d gotten up early one morning to get his chores out of the way. He was supposed to go out with Pete and Lana later in the day, so he wanted everything done as soon as possible. He let Daisy out to pasture with the other animals. He’d been so caught up in getting things done fast that he had to concentrate to use his super speed. Once he was done he did a double checked to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.

That’s when he heard the laughter of teenager and the sound of a car speeding off the property. By the time he got outside to see what had happened Daisy was gone. In a brief fit of denial, he checked the field to still find no signs of Daisy.

“I’m sure she’s here somewhere,” Ma said. “Did she have her collar on?”

“The orange one? Yes, I never take it off her.” Clark said.

“Let’s check all the sheep before we start to panic.”

Clark knew it wouldn’t help but he couldn’t help but hope. All he found was Daisy’s collar.

“Maybe she’s just one of the other sheep? They do all look alike.”

“I would know her anywhere,” Clark protested.

“I’m sure she’ll turn up.”

Clark didn’t need long to put the clues together. Whitney and his friends must have taken Daisy as some kind of joke. He called around and finally got Whitney’s number, but he wouldn’t pick up. He didn’t know where he lived either. He would have to wait until he saw him in school on Monday.

Clark managed to corner him at the beginning of the day before classes started.

“Where’s Daisy?”

“Who?” Whitney was amused by Clark’s outburst.

“My lamb, where is she?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he went to walk away but Clark grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

“I’m not joking around Whitney. Where is she!”

“I don’t know Kent. We’re not all obsessed with animals the way you are.”

Clark growled his hands shaking. He promised Ma and Pa that he wouldn’t have another fit like last time. He had to show restraint. He couldn’t punch Whitney in the face until he talked.

“Look, I know you think it’s funny but she’s really sick and if I don’t get her back then…”

“Again, not my problem,” Whitney jerked away.

Clark sighed and pulled out a small bag as he said, “Then at least take this. It’s all her medication. The instructions are on the bottle.”

Whitney looked at the bag then to him and sneered, “You’re not going to guilt me about this.”

“Just take it,” Clark pushed the bag into his hands. “Please, she’s been off her med for two days now and…”

“Are you crying?” Whitney snorted.

“I, if you’re not gonna give her back you can at least take care of her.”

“Bye Kent,” Whitney pulled away leaving Clark with the bag of medicine.

Weeks have passed since then and by now if Whitney was the one to take Daisy, she was probably dead. But he couldn’t even cry about it. His first cry shook the house and trees. He had to hold his grief in so he wouldn’t hurt people. It’s why he had taken refuge in his room as he worked through things.

He hadn’t even brought himself to open the letter Bruce had sent him. He doesn’t think he could read it without getting emotional and lasering through the paper. His parents had been okay with him taking some time off from school, but they were saying that he would have to go back soon.

Life had to move on at some point.

~.~.~.~.~

Bruce hadn’t heard from Clark in a while. He knows he had also been quiet the last few months, but Clark normally always responds to letters. He thought that Clark would be excited about the idea of a secret hideout. Instead of worrying about what may have happened Bruce attempted to video chat with him. Clark picked up on the last ring.

“Hello?” He sounded drained.

“Hey,” Bruce greeted. “Are you okay? You sound a little down.”

“I’m fine,” Bruce could tell he was lying. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. I just figured we haven’t heard from each other in a while and could use some time to catch up.”

“Nothing too exciting is happening over here,” Clark informed him. “What about you?”

Bruce started to go into detail about his spring break and the cave. Again, he was disappointed by Clark’s lack of response. Clark gave a light smile and a few notes on his idea for the cave, but he didn’t seem into it.

“Seriously what’s up?” Bruce asked. “I can tell something is wrong.”

Clark finally broke down and told Bruce what happened. He had his face in his hands as he tried not to cry. Bruce wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t console Clark through the screen.

So, he did what any good boyfriend would do. He called up the pilots to his private jet and took a flight down to Smallville. He could only be there for the day, but maybe he could help Clark feel a little better.

“Bruce?” Ma Kent was surprised when he showed up at the door. “Clark didn’t say you would be stopping by.”

“I’m sorry to impose,” Bruce apologized. “I didn’t tell Clark I was coming. He told me about Daisy and I thought I would surprise him and try to cheer him up.”

“That’s sweet of you,” she smiled as she let him in. “He’s up in his room. Knock first.”

Clark looked at Bruce in shock when he entered, but he did smile.

“When did you get here?” Clark was too shocked to get up from his spot.

“I just got here. You looked like you could use soon cheering up. Alfred made scones.” He presented a small care package to Clark.

“Thanks.”

Bruce entered cautiously. He could see the pet bed was still on the floor and that supplies were in a bag on Clark’s desk. He knows that Clark had been taking care of a sick baby sheep named Daisy and that she died, but he hadn’t gotten much more information than that. He knew the loss of a pet is always hard and Clark was a gentle soul. He couldn’t imagine what he must be feeling.

He could tell Clark wasn’t in the mood for talking so he sat beside him and pulled out his laptop. There was a show he had in mind he was sure Clark would want to watch. It was a cartoon that was light-hearted. He was hoping it would take Clark’s mind off things.

There wasn’t much talking, and Clark only took a few bites of one of the scones. After that, he put his head in Bruce’s lap and kept his eyes on the screen. It went like that for a while. Bruce thought Clark had fallen asleep, but he jerked out of his lap when his mom knocked on the door.

“I brought you, boys, some dinner,” She placed the plates next to them before giving Clark a hug. “I know it’s hard baby. You don’t have to forgive them, and you don’t have to forget about her, but you gotta be able to move on.”

“I know,” was all he said.

“Try and go to school on Monday. If you really can’t take it I’ll pick you up, but I need you to try.”

“Yes’m,” he nodded.

“I’ll bring up dessert in a little bit.”

“Thanks,” Clark let out a sigh once she left.

“What did she mean by forgiving them?” Bruce asked. It was starting to sound like Clark only gave him part of the story and he wasn’t sure why.

“I, some of the guys from school stole Daisy,” Clark told him. “But they don’t know how to take care of her and they wouldn’t tell me where she was, and I couldn’t find her so…”

“Maybe they called a vet or something once they saw she was sick,” Bruce suggested. “Maybe she’s still okay.”

“I doubt it.”

“But there’s still a chance.” Bruce insisted. “It’s better than assuming the worst.”

Clark was silent, his shoulders still slumped, and he hadn’t moved to eat any of what his mom had brought them to eat.

“Did you go to the police?” Bruce asked. He knows for farmers that disputes over livestock are no laughing matter.

“Whitney is one of the star players on our football team, and for a small town like this that means everything.”

Bruce frowned. He didn’t think that Smallville’s justice department would be just as corrupt as back as Gotham. There had to be someone who would actually help people rather than ignore them. He wanted to do something he just didn’t know what he should do. He had to leave in a few hours to make it back in time for brunch with Van and his Aunt.

But he couldn’t leave Clark like this.

~.~.~.~.~

Bruce had to go but Clark was glad he stopped by. He thanked him again for the scones and gave him a short kiss before they went downstairs so he could walk him to his car.

“Text me when you make it home?” Clark asked.

“I will,” Bruce promised. “It might be a while though. You’ve seen traffic in Gotham.”

“Drive safe,” Clark waves one last time as Bruce drove off. But Bruce wasn’t going straight home. On his way to the airport, he noticed a pay phone and got an idea.

He pulled over and flipped through until he found the Fordman’s number and address. It took him a few minutes to get the resolve, but he found himself parked not too far from Whitney’s home. From what Clark described Whitney would have no reason to be discreet in his actions. If he still had Daisy she would be here.

He rummaged around the back of his car looking for his hockey masks. He didn’t think he would get caught but covering his face was still an appropriate precaution. He took time to pick the lock. It was a skill Alfred had taught him unintentionally when they had been locked out of the house. He had to pick it in-front if Bruce who has a very good memory.

Bruce snuck through the house. Most everyone was asleep except for Whitney who was on the phone. Bruce pauses outside in the hallway to listen in.

“I don’t think Kent was joking,” Whitney grimaced. “It’s been coughing and wheezing…no I didn’t take the bag I thought he was playing the pity card, trying to get me to cave…okay if you’re so smart what do you wanna do about it?...he was the only one in town with a domesticated sheep they’ll know if we ask about it…I got her in the shed right now so my folks don’t notice…I don’t…”

Bruce turned the rest of it out and made his way for the exit. He went straight for the shed. He found Daisy sleeping on a pile of rags towards the back. She didn’t move when she saw him, but she was still breathing.

“It’s okay. I got ya,” Bruce scooped her up. As quietly as he could he made his way back to the car and put her in the passenger seat. He took his mask off and threw it to the backseat. His hands were shaking as the adrenaline ran its course through his system.

“Let’s get you home,” Bruce started the car and looked at his watch. If he hurried, he wouldn’t have to tell the pilot to delay take off for him. But if he showed up on the doorstep with Daisy the Kent’s would be suspicious. So, he stayed back far enough that his car was hidden by the corn and put Daisy on the doorstep. He knocked on the door and made a run for his car.

Then he was off to the airport.

~.~.~.~.~

“I just got back from brunch,” Bruce told him the next day. “I got delayed at the airport and got home with enough time to change and head back out.”

“You’ll never guess what happened after you left,” Clark was all smiles as they video chatted.

“What?”

“Whitney gave Daisy back. He left her on the doorstep and ran over some of our corn but she’s gonna be okay. The vet said she needs some extra care and she should be good as new in a week.” He tipped the camera to show the little lamb in his lap.

“I told you she’d be okay,” Bruce grinned.

“That you did. Thanks for coming out to see me during all this. I know it didn’t look like it, but it did make me feel better.”

“I’m glad you got Daisy back. She’s really small though.”

“She’s a runt,” Clark said. “And sick, so she might not get that big. I’m kind of hoping she stays small.”

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you.”

“Thanks. I gotta get going I have chores to do. I’ll call you soon.”

“Bye,” They blew each other a kiss before logging off.

Bruce couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he closed his laptop. He felt nice to help someone when no one else would.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ~Ta Da~  
> I hoped you guys liked this one!


End file.
